Paw Patrol / Blue Light Job
Note: I got permission to use Smoky by SmokythePolicePup ---- Characters Rex Weathers Ryder. Rocky. Chase. Smoky . Zuma. Marshall. Rubble. Skye. ---- Story It was a very sunny day in Adventure Bay. There was a car magazine reporter coming to later that day to see how fast Rex and his Mclaren could go when he used his Super Charged Nitro Booster! And it was also the first time Smoky would see Rex racing in his Mclaren. He was watching Rex on a screen with Ryder. Rex and the pups were racing around the pups brand new Race course! Chase was taking the lead! Chase: Oh yeah! Rex: Whoa! They all raced areound the sharp bend and Rex was coming last! But not for long! Rex: Go Go Go Nitro Boost! Rex's Nitro Booster activated and Rex shot into the lead! Marshall: Wow! It's just so cool! Ryder and Smoky: Whoa! Ryder: That's fantastic! Smoky: The reporter is just going to love that! Then Rex lead the pups over the finish line where Ryder and Smoky were. They all stopped in the pit lane. Chase: Your going to be great on the magazine Rex! Rex: You bet! I'll beat all those other stars down with this booster! Just then there was a noise from Rex's booster. Chase: Uh oh! Looks like your've got a problem there Rex! Rex: Oh no! My booster and underlighting is gone! (GASPS) Soon Rex, Rocky and Smoky were back at the lookout watching Ryder look at Rex's Mclaren. Ryder: It's not likely to be the brakes. But it might be the electronics. Rex: The reporter is going to be very upset if my Mclarens underlighting and booster aren't working! Rocky: Don't worry Rex. Ryder will have her fixed in no time. Ryder: It could be an electrical cable. Rex: I'm sure it's just a straight forward electronic job. Ryder: Now let's see if that worked. Rex, turn her on now. Rex: Ok. But Rex's head lights just turned on instead! Smoky: Wow! You look like a scary monster! Rex: Haven't you got the repair manual I gave you Ryder? Ryder: I can't remmember where it is. But don't worry. I'm sure I can fix it. Just then all the other pups came and gasped! Skye: Goodness. Is the Mclaren not fixed yet? Ryder: I'm trying Skye. Chase: Surely it's just a straight forward electronic job. Rex: That's what I keep saying! Rubble: Haven't you got the Mclaren's manual Ryder? Ryder: Can't find it. But I was told about his car from inside out. Then Ryder put down his tools. Ryder: Right Rex. Give her a go now. But this time the brake lights just turned on instead! Ryder: No! Not you brakes! Rex: I'm not! Your've made the brake lights faulty now! Ryder: Oh I don't think that's right. Smoky: Rocky. The manual might be in Ryders room. Rocky winked at his brother and headed to Ryder's room. Rocky looked in Ryder's draws and under his bed. He found a pile of magazines. He put them aside. But he didn't notice the manual in the middle of the pile! Rocky gave up and went back to the Mclaren. It was going crazy! Light's were blinking and there were tools everywhere! Rex: Nothings working properly! Do something! Rocky: Everyone in town will go mad if they find out all this is happening Ryder! Ryder: Don't worry Rocky! I know what i'm doing! Rocky: Right! That's it! Stop everything until we find that manual! Ryder: Oh all right! Everyone look around town! I'll search the Lookout. Smoky: Come on Rocky. Let's search Ryder's room to do another check. Rocky: Ok. So Rocky and Smoky went to Ryder's room. Smoky: Look at all these magazines! Rocky: I never looked through them. Let have a look. Smoky: Ok. They only looked through about 7 magazines when Smoky saw something! Smoky: I found it! Rocky: Great! Let's get this to Ryder! Meanwhile everyone else were back at Rex's Mclaren looking upset. Rex: I guess this means you won't be in the magazine girl. Just then Rocky and Smoky ran up to Ryder! Smoky: Ryder! Look what we found! Ryder: Oh great! You found it! Fantastic! Soon Ryder was following the manual. Before long he was done! Ryder: Right! Light her up Rex! Rex turned the Mclaren on and she worked like magic! Rex: Oh thank you Ryder! What was the problem? Ryder: It was the electronics! Like I said! Smoky: You should have used the manual in the first place. Ryder: You right Smoky. Sorry Rex. There's no point in cutting corners when you want to get a job done properly. Chase: You said it Ryder! They all looked very happy now. But nobody was more happy than Rex. An hour later the magazine reporter came to see Rex and the Mclaren! The whole Paw Patrol team was there to watch as well! Rex rocketed past them at 150km per hour! Reporter: Wow! Thats going on the front cover! What do you have to say pups? All the pups: It's awesome! Epilogue The reporter was amazed with Rex's performance! And Rex was pleased that his Mclaren didn't look like a scary monster anymore. And everyone enjoyed watching Rex for the rest of the day! The End. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story